Death's Life
by LaurierRusee
Summary: Kazi's life was normal, until 'The Party of The Year' and everything went tumbling down from there
1. Party Of The Year

**This was one of the stories that I actually typed on my android phone and it was a spur of the moment type thing. I didn't really have any plans on it until my head went in crazy mode and thought of this plot. I hope you guys like it.**

This couldn't get any worse. The party of the year, I'm dancing, flirting having a good time; until my mother called saying that if I didn't have my ass home, she'd get her cop buddies to raid it. I never understand why she's so hard on me, even if I am the only child. I scooted my way to the dance floor to tell my best friend that I'm being forced to leave.

"Hey Kenny, I gotta go" She danced like she was black, all my black friends have said that millions of times, and I really mean millions, she was shaking it as if she was Shakira herself.

"What?" She leaned over and yelled into my ear, I shook my head, one day she's gonna go deaf

"I gotta go my mom's acting bitchy" I said, she nodded and brushed her hair back

"Need a ride home?" She asked, still dancing with that foreign French guy

"No, I'm okay, you got your hands full" I told her, she briefly hugged me as I made my way again back through the crowd and to the side door. As I walked into the house and to the doorway which led to the front door, my ex-boyfriend Josh stepped into my view.

"Hey baby" I gave him a disgusted look, he put his arms up to block my way though

"Kiss my ass" I scolded to him, he smiled

"Sure, bend over" He put on a sick smirk and I groaned

"Move, I don't have time for you" I said to him, he smiled

"No" I sighed

"Get the fuck out of my way!" You literally have no idea on how much I fucking hated him. People started to turn and looked at us

"Nope" He smiled, that's when I started to get pissed.

"If you don't get the fuck out of my way, Josh I'll-" I began saying until a voice interrupted

"Why don't you just move?" I turned around to see who I was dealing with, I didn't recognize him but he has beautiful brown hair.

"And who are you supposed to be? Just to let you know, she's all mines" John told him and I flipped him off

"When I was stupid" I said to him, he looked down on me

"What's the difference?" He asked me sarcastically

"Go to Hell" I shouted and John grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, the guy walked towards John, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, making Josh's hand almost crack under pressure and away from my arm. He ushered me to the door and I opened the closet and fished for my purse, I found it and slung it over my shoulder and turned around to thank my acquaintance.

"Thank you" I said but found out that he was gone. Weird. I never got a good look at him but I do know he's got brown hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes. I crossed the threshold and started walking down the steps and down the street; thinking hmm, what was I thinking? I was thinking if I remembered I drove here? Oh shit! I embarrassedly walked back up the street and got in my grey Camaro. Put it in drive and pulled out of the parking space and made a U-Turn. I could see straight and I thought I was fine and began driving. I slowly turned the know to turn up the Rihanna song on the radio. I wondered if my mother would be able to smell the half cup of beer on my breath. I hated going down this narrow road, with wide turns and all. I got to the fourth turn and saw headlights of another car but awkwardly jerking back and forth. I just blocked it out and kept driving, and that probably wasn't the best decision. I turned to drive along the curve and a dark car, maybe black came crashing towards me and I didn't have enough time to swerve. I felt fear shoot through my body, followed my immense pain and then numbness. I heard wind blowing and I became disoriented.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked me

"Yes, no; I'm not sure" I answered, I felt a warm liquid run down the side of my face and I could taste it in my mouth.

"You're bleeding" He said, and then I felt him come closer and then he started to…_lick me?_

"What are you doing?" I began protesting but he didn't even let me hit him once.

"My saliva will heal your wounds, now please let me finish" He said, I sighed

"So, licking me is kind of personal. Can I know your name?" I asked him

"Xander" He said, I laughed

"I like that name" I felt pain in my arm and his cold-ish tongue on my neck, I laughed as it wandered over my hot spot.

"Did you hit me?" I asked him, he looked at me

"No, I didn't. The person who did" He stopped mumbling into my neck and looked back "their gone" He leaned back down to lick my neck

"Oh, will you take me home?" I asked him, he smiled into my neck

"Of course" He stopped licking my neck and picked me up

"What's your name?" He asked me

"My friends call me Kazi" I told him

"You're name's Polish? Are you Polish?" He asked me

"I was conceived there" I laughed and he smiled putting my into the car. I held onto the door as my vision blurred and I heard something like , metal bending or so?

"That's nice" He said as he got into the car. I began laughing for some unknown reason.

"Thank you, for helping me" I told him

"You're welcome Kazi" He said, I smiled. Things were beginning to get unclear and foggy for me. Next thing I knew was that I was in my bedroom, and Xander was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Kazi, you need to do this but you have to understand I can't tell you why" He said, I was confused

"What?" I asked him

"I need you to drink my blood" He said

"Are we playing vampire?" I think the effects of the alcohol and the accident fused together,

"Yes, Kazi now do as I say" He did something to his wrist and held it to my lips and I did as he asked

"Good" I began sucking the smooth liquid from his arm.

"Okay, you can stop now" He said and took his arm away as I just laid in my bed.

"Thank you Xander" I told him, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Anything for you" He said, he didn't know me at all, so why would he say that? Why at all?

"When the times comes, I'll explain it to you, but for now you have to get some sleep" He said, I felt safe with him, which is kind of creepy because I just met him.

"Kazi, sleep now" He said, I groaned

"Why are you still here?" I asked him

"To make sure you're safe" I didn't clearly hear him, but it's just whatever. I closed my eyes and tried to let the sleep swallow me. Within the next seconds I was out like a light and hoping that I wasn't snoring.

I woke up with my head stinging, I held my head and groaned. I waited a few minutes to get my vision clear and saw him, from last night sitting in the corner

"Xander?" I asked, he sped up to me too fast for my eyes

"What the fuck was that?" I asked him and he put a finger over my lips.

"You can't let your parents know I was here" He whispered

"Why, I can just say you're my friend" I whispered back

"No, you must never mention me to them. Promise me, promise me Kazimia" He whispered, I nodded

"I promise" I whispered to him, I wasn't sure what he had against my parents

"How, do you know my name?" I whispered furiously

"That doesn't matter. Okay, this is what I want you to do. Go into your parent's library and look up Vamosa Illumini" He said barely audible

"What is that?" I asked him, he shushed me

"Never mind, go read about it. If you parents ask you, you saw the name in a book for research" He said, backing up to go out of the window

"What about you?" I asked him

"You'll see me in school Monday, we'll talk about this" He said, he turned to go out the window

"Wait" I whispered loudly

"What is it?" He asked, his beautiful brown hair shining in the sun

"Thank you, ya know for saving my life" I said to him, he smiled and came over to me. He lifted my chin and placed a kiss on my cheek, I smiled

"Anytime" He smiled at me over his shoulders, he climbed out of my window and with that he was off. I sat up in my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, I turned on the water and stripped and stepped in. As I was lathering up the soap, I saw two huge eyes and it scared the shit out of me.

"AHHHHHH!" I slipped and it my back on the tub and it stung, my mother burst into the bathroom

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"Somebody was looking in here" I said, she looked out and saw no one

"There's no one out here" She said

"But, but I swear" I said

"Okay, okay. I believe you, now finish up your father and I want to talk to you" She said, I nodded, still trying to hide behind the shower curtain. She left and I resumed from where I left off; when I finished I wrapped the towel around me and went into my room and dressed. I put on shorts and a graphic tee when I saw what Zander left. It was some type of coin with an emblem in it. It was like some symbols and lines and very complicated. I slipped it between my mattress and headed downstairs. My parents were in the living room, and I plopped down on the couch.

"We just wanted to say" My mother turned towards me "We're proud that you listened to us last night. Even though it was 'the party of the year' you obeyed us and we're proud of you" My mother smiled

"Thanks mom, if you need me I'll be in the study" I said to them. I walked up the stairs, to the top floor, we didn't have an attic. I sat down in the chair and sighed. I stood and began looking at the stems of the book and came upon one with the letters VI, and at first I thought it was roman numerals. I pulled it out and opened it up and on the first page was: Vamosa Illumini. I found it.

"What are you doing with that book?" My father's voice scared me, I had the book on my lap and a book open on the desk just incase.

"Stupid biology" I said, I think something was in it

"We have tons on books, just don't use that one. It's too fragile" I nodded and he came and took it. I didn't let him see the one in my lap

"Okay, I probably just go to my room. I'll start tomorrow, I promise" I told him, I smiled and waited for him to leave. I quickly took the book to my room and placed it under the bed, I went back to the study and my dad was there.

"I thought I heard my phone ring, anyway any books on the anatomy of a camel?" I asked

"Whoa kiddo" He said, I laughed

"I know" He picked out a few books and I took them back to my room. I opened each one to a different body part and started taking notes really quickly. When I filled about a page, I started on the Vamosa Illumini book. It says that there was some sort of secret society, that started in the late 1600 when 'fanged ones' began to become out of control. They kidnapped the so called 'fanged ones' and took them to secret places and sacrified them; they them would torture them until the continuously bled and then used their own blood against them. They did some pretty scary shit, I kept reading, filling my brain more about the anonymous Vamosa Illumini.


	2. The Burning Medallion

**I'm so glad that you guys liked this story. Someone asked if any of this was based on real life, well the ex-boyfriend is. They don't share the same name, but the same similarities. As far as the story, on my android, I only wrote up to the car crash and recently I was kinda trying to organize all my writing and this other story I have posted on Quizilla. I had the idea of some secret organization in there and my mind went on a little splurge and I sort of merged it together. I'm so glad that you all like it.**

These last two days I've been kind of scared shitless. All those things about this Vamosa Illumini torturing and sacrificing have scared the fuck out of me. I sometimes was even scared around my parents; I mean why they even had this in their library is questioning. I put the book back late that Sunday and now, I lied in my bed, 6:30am and just I haven't slept that well since. I showered, noticing that fucking bruise on my back and dressed and completely skipped breakfast. I also took the medallion that Xander gave me and wrapped it around my ankle, my parents wouldn't see it do to the skinny jeans and I was fine.

"Hello sweetheart" My father spoke and it scared the shit out of me

"Hi daddy" I said, grabbing an apple off the kitchen table and headed for the door.

"You're skipping breakfast?" He asked as I slung my backpack on my shoulder

"I gotta finish up some homework, so I'm heading there early" I said to him, and he nodded

"Have a nice day" He said, I smiled

"You too dad" Maybe my parents got it for research purposes; I mean after all, my father is an historian. That calmed my nerves; they had it because it was for his job; and me, getting scared for nothing. I threw my bag in the backseat and started the car up, just a figment of my imagination because I have absolutely nothing to worry about. The drive to school was nothing but me singing along to the car radio, not all that bad but needing some help. I parked and reached back to get my bag and got out and locked my baby up when I saw my best friend Kenny coming towards me.

"Hey girlie" She said

"Hey" I replied, yawning wishing I picked up some fucking coffee on the way

"Um, not to rain on your gothic parade, but you look like hell" She said, I laughed

"Tell that to Xander" I mumbled

"The new kid?" She asked

"What?" I asked, hoping that she'd forget; she didn't

"You know him?" She asked as I walked away but she was hot on my tail, all the way to my locker

"Kazimia" Why can't he just learn my fucking nickname like everyone else? I turned to see Xander standing before me.

"It's Kazi" I said, I also noticed he said it funny like

"Did you do what I asked?" He asked me, he definitely wasn't from here.

"Yeah, thanks for mind fucking me" I retorted sarcastically

"You needed to know" He said

"Yes, but what the fuck does it have to do with me?" I asked him, he looked like he was a little regretful, now seeing the new bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. The Vamosa Illumini can kiss my ass if I fail a class because of this.

"Didn't I ask you to trust me?" He asked, I looked at him

"You told me to promise I wouldn't tell my parents you were here" I said to him, he sighed in frustration, and then a glare came from him

"Kazimia, who were you with?" He asked me, I glared at him. Like he has a fucking right to know?

"Why, it's none of your business" I said, he was pissing me off

"WHO" He lowered his voice, noticing the group of girls standing there ogling him "were you with, I can smell them all over your clothes" He said, Kenny was just staring at us observingly

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW" I shouted, everyone was them looking at us and he leaned closer

"Go into the library" My locker was down the hall from the library, I grabbed Kenny's wrist and we started for the library, Xander sighing and following. I sat and waited for him to come in, and since it being early, and class didn't start for maybe another 20 minutes.

"Kazimia" He sighed and his eyes closed. He breathed in and gave me a worried glance, this very well confused me.

"Why do you have a bruise?" He asked me, I yawned

"Some creepy pervert was looking in my bathroom window and I fell" I said, he sat down across from me

"What did he look like?" He asked me, I bit into my lip, trying to remember

"I don't know, I think red or orange I guess" I said, he nodded and another boy came walking into the library. He was typical, blonde hair blue eyes, arrogant grin.

"Who's that?" I asked

"I'm Sev" He said, he had the same accent as Xander, which was something German sounding.

"Romanian" Sev corrected me, I nodded

"What exactly did you learn?" Xander asked me

"Uh, is that really appropriate to say in front of them?" I asked he sighed

"Just simple, are they good or bad?" Sev said, so I think he knew about these vampire terrorist too.

"Horrible" I said "But then again, I don't believe in vampires" Sev chuckled arrogantly until Xander glared at him

"Okay, that's good. We now have a start, and I do ask you to fucking lighten up a little?" My mouth was wide open, the poster boy cursing?

"Kazimia, get to class" He said

"Yes professor" I said automatically, he looked at me and laughed as he helped me up and we separated at the library door, going different ways. Kenny had most classes with me and we sat by each other, so I wasn't surprised when a kid slid a note under my arm. I waited until the professor had his back turned and I opened it.

_How do you know the newbie?_

**We met Friday at the party**

_Where was I?_

**Dancing**

_And you didn't tell me, shame on you!_

**I was leaving my mom was flipping, I'll give you the run down in science**

I think my teacher was figuring out that we were talking and he would give me the occasional 'you know better' look. I finished the classwork and then it was off to the next class but still I just couldn't get my mind off of this 'secret society' and I mean I thought vampires was strong and ruthless so, how the hell could this group just take them? And how come Xander's friend Sev just laughed when I said vampires don't exist? Things with him are strange, especially the conditions on which me met.

"But then again he licked me first!" I didn't realize I said that until everyone was staring at me

"My dog" I added, my professor rolled his eyes and continued to teach the lesson. Wow, nice save. I began to go over, yet again the Vamosa Illumini; how did they get so much power? And from what it sounds like there's still here and if they're here does that mean that-

"FUCK!" I yelled as I reached down to grab my ankle "Oh my fucking god" My voice got shaky as it burned my skin and I quickly tried to get it but my skinny jeans weren't letting me.

"Ms. Drakon" I couldn't hear my professor's voice as the medallion wrapped around my ankle filled the room with burning flesh. I tried to stand and only got knocked on my ass and Kenny was out of her seat trying to get it off of me.

"I'm pulling it's not coming off!" She shouted and we both looked up to see the strange man, looking into the window, the same one that was peeping in my bathroom window. The medallion started burning more and before I knew, Sev who I had no idea was in the back, came towards me.

"Stop pulling" He whispered to Kenny and he scooped me up in his arms and headed for the door.

"I'm taking her to the nurse" He said over his shoulder. I was trying not to cry from the metal burning my skin.

"AHHH!" I was scratching with shaky hands, anything to get the medallion off me. The more I wanted to get it off the more it burned. My breath began to get raggedy as he pulled my hand away.

"Get it off" I tried to say, and he sat me down. He tried to unwrap it as it began to get hotter and hotter and it began to burn him.

"KAZI!" Xander came speeding around the corner, I wasn't even sure I saw him before I heard him. He dropped to his knees as my eyes burned along with my ankle. He tried to rip my pants leg a little and tore the whole side of them and ripped the medallion off of me which was a bright red. He hugged me close as I tried to sober up now that the medallion was away from me, I tried to move my ankle and got a scream of agony in return.

"Don't move it" He whispered. I looked down and the emblem was burned into my flesh, as if they marked me.

"I was g-gonna a-ask-k you-u a-about th-that" I said to him but he shushed me. I thought I saw that creepy guy again, maybe there was some type of connection between him and the medallion that almost freaking killed me.

"I just thought it would help you with your research, I didn't know or think that it was still sctive. I swear" He said, I just nodded and looked down in my lap

"It's okay, Xander" I told him "But I'm going to need pants" I laughed, maybe it would stop hurting

"Yeah, we should get you some pants" Sev went back to get Kenny who practically kept a whole fucking wardrobe in her locker. Xander had to carry me because I couldn't walk. She gave me a pair of her shorts and helped me change into them.

"You should try to walk" She suggested and I leaned on her, trying to walk on my burned ankle.

"My mom's going to freak" I told her

"Where'd you get it from?" She asked me, I didn't quite get her as I was trying to walk on the ankle

"What?" I asked her

"The necklace, who gave it to you?" He asked me

"Xander, why?" I asked her

"You don't think he'd, well you know do it on purpose?" She asked me

"No" I told her, I'm not even sure if she knew about the crash "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself?" I asked her

"Of course" She said

"Okay, well Friday, after I left. Somebody crashed into me" I told her, she looked at me shocked, her jaw hanging

"I'm here, I'm fine. It's good but Xander saved me and took me home, I think there's something he's not telling me but he says he'll explain everything later" I told her, she just nodded

"Wow, and you couldn't called me?" I asked her

"He asked me to research this group. It's weird" I told her, she just looked at me

"They're, they kill vampires" She started laughing her ass off, as I just stood waiting for her to sober up

"You, aren't kidding" I shook my head, I wish I was


	3. Foreign Language? Oh, Fucking Great!

**I'm so happy that everyone likes this story, and I'm happy that you do. That kind of didn't make sense, okay, I'm rambling. I'm going to start putting funfacts at the end of this chapter, because there are things that I've changed and who knows, it'll be fun.**

It began to rain by the time I made it to the nurse. She regrettably called my parents, and told Sev, Kenny and Xander. I was sitting in the chair while she tried to figure out what happened to my ankle.

"What did you burn this with?" She asked, I fucking hated the mark because it was _clearly_ the sign of the Illumini.

"Is this human branding?" She asked me

"No, I was in class and I leaned my ankle against the pole and it started burning" I explained. I know that sounds a little hard to believe but I couldn't think fast enough. When my parents got here, it was not a pretty situation.

"Let me see" My mother said, my father grabbed my ankle, and it was like a slap in the face when he saw what it was

"Where'd you get this?" He asked me, I always could tell when he was angry and that little strand of anger was there

"I leaned my leg against the pole and-" I was explaining and my father cut me off "KAZIMIA" He looked at me with stern eyes and I got scared. He hasn't looked at me like that since forever.

"Tom, stop it you're scaring her" My mother told him, and then he did something unexpected. He dug his finger in the burn which made me cry out in pain.

"DADDY!" I cried my mother yanked his arm and he stopped. I had tears welled in my eyes and they started to reach its maximum point and began sliding down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart" My mother glared at my father and hugged me. I hugged her tightly. My father's never acted this way before, never violent towards me, even when I failed my driver's test. He walked out towards the door as my mother helped me down off of the high stool. I had an arm around her shoulder and I started feeling extremely calm. We were making our way out the door and I caught a glimpse of Sev, maybe he was doing it and I looked over at my father and he was glaring daggers at him. Sev growled and I acted as if I didn't see. Sev went back in the classroom, and my father's eyes burned a hole where Sev stood a few moments ago.

"Do you know him?" He asked me, my head was down, trying to focus on walking "KAZIMIA" Hesitantly I raised my head to look at him

"Who?" I asked him, he glared at me then resumed walking. I've never seen my father like this, and I guess that made me scared of him.

"Don't worry, it's just that your father's worried about you" She said, I nodded

"Yeah, that explains why he tried to injure me more" I mumbled

"Kazimia Drakon, don't ever think that your father doesn't love you" She said, I felt bad that I said it but he did. Like I wasn't even his daughter!

"It's just, that symbol stands for some very bad people. People that you father has spent a chunk of career learning of, they're dangerous people" She explained

"Who can kiss my ass" I mumbled lowly

"Kazimia, take this seriously. They can do horrible things to you, to anyone; you're father just wants to protect you" She explained

"I know but he didn't have to poke it" I said to her, as we made our way out the door, she put up the umbrella

"You know how he is when he gets his temper" She said, I nodded

"Just, just know he loves you okay. No matter what happens" She said, I looked at her

"Of course mom" No matter what happens? What's going to happen? I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to discuss this in front of my father. I kept my mouth shut and watched the rain droplets splash on the window as we made our way home. When we stopped in front of our house, I held my breath, I don't know why but I just did. My mother got out and helped me into the house, I think she's gonna talk to Dad when they're alone. She helped me to the staircase, and I held onto the banister as I walked up the steps and into my room. I plopped down on my bed and stared at my ceiling; my mother would never let me hang anything up there, but I did have the 'Day of the Dead' painting on my door. I painted it a while back, probably when I was 13 or something. I reached over and put my iPod on its dock and began playing my Thinking playlist. I also needed to figure out something, well it's like a riddle from the book, and it's also in a foreign language, fucking nice:

Nie som ani mŕtve, ani živé

Ale vziať život za ktorú si zaslúži

Rozliatie krvi na základe posvätných

Mix kvapalina so Zemou

Alebo čo ste mi to povedal?

Like I know that that says, I've tried a bunch of languages in a translator but nothing's come up. I'll have to ask Xander what it exactly means and says. I leaned back and felt my phone ring under me, I wiggled and pulled it out.

"Hello?" I answered

"Kazimia, are you okay?" I heard the sweet velvet of his voice, I smiled

"Yes, I was going over the riddle" I told him

"What riddle?" His voice glazed over with curiousity

"It's in a foreign language" I said

"Well, we'll have a look when I see it. Is it in the book?" He asked

"No, I wrote it down" I told him

"Okay, I may get out early due to a small favor. I'll see what it is, when I come over there" He said

"Wait!" I interrupted

"What? What's wrong?" He asked me

"My, my parents saw the burn. He flipped and he saw Sev too" I said to him

"He saw him? What did he do?" He asked me

"He just glared at him, and Sev growled at him" I was so glad that I was using my cellphone, because my father could easily listen on the house phone

"Sev and I will have a few words of that. Plus he didn't need to get that close to you to affect your emotions" He said

"You had him do that?" I asked him

"Your thoughts were racing like a scared puppy" He said, I shook my head. Damn him

"Can I ask you another question?" I asked him

"Of course, anything" He said

"How come you know of all of this?" I asked him

"Back in my homeland, they were like the biggest thing" His sexy accent stood out with that one, and he laughed

"Get the fuck out of my head!" I told him

"I apologize" He didn't sound sorry, cheeky bastard

"Anyway, wait, how are you on the phone right now?" I asked him

"Because I'm out of class" He said, I gave a small oh, and then I wondered

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked him

"The night of the party" He said

"You stalker" I said to him and he laughed

"Only for you" I felt that had more emotion in it than anything he's ever said to me

"Um, is there anything else I should know about the well you-know-whos?" I asked him

"No, at least for now" He said, like that wouldn't worry me

"Oh, I saw that guy again too. Kenny and me, when I fell out of my chair" I told him

"Today?" He asked

"Yeah" I said to him, somehow I felt like I wasn't getting the whole story with him

"I'll look into that. Kazimia, I'm sorry for anything that's coming out with this" He said, I squinted as if I wasn't hearing right.

"What do you mean Xander?" I asked him

"Just, just know I'm sorry" He said, and he hung up with that. Something definitely wasn't right with this, I just needed him to tell me. I put my phone down and drowned to the sound of the music, he's telling me, from my guess that by telling me of this super-secret Vamosa Illumini that bad things are bound to happen. If this was the case, why'd he tell me? Why waste my life? I can't, I can't be pissed at him; even though I've burned my ankle, and my father's turned hostile. That could've happened anytime, I just I really hope that all I go through with his is worth it.

I don't know what it is about Xander that makes me trust him like I do, I met him by him liking my neck; how sweet. I mean I didn't know him, but he was licking my neck, healing my wounds with his spit (I'm still trying to figure out) and he made sure I got home safely. Now, that sounds, very gentleman like. I wonder what he was like back in his hometown? I mean they all had the same accent so, can't really pick up girls with that; he probably had the girls swooning over him with his full head of hair and gorgeous eyes.

I heard a tap on my window and looked over to see Xander. I smiled and walked over and opened the window as he got in.

"Let's see that riddle" He said, I had about two composition notebooks that was filled with info on the Vamosa Illumini. I'd wrote over the weekend which made me stay in my room for a while. I handed him the second one. He settled down at the side of the bed as I scooted up and leaned against the headboard. I started reading all my notes on the 'Vamp Terrorist' and he grabbed my ankle and put it on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"We do need you to be able to walk tomorrow don't we? I don't want everybody thinking you couldn't handle me" His accent kind of made me want to jump his bones, but I'd never admit that

"Oh, screw you" I told him as he started massaging my ankle

"When?" I shook my head

"You pervert" I mumbled to him, he laughed at me

"This is Slovak" He said, isn't that the country whose names split up?

"Can you read it?" I asked him, he nodded

"I'm a little rusty, Looks like the first stanzas says something about living dead, second: something about lives. I need to catch up on my Slovak" He said

"How do you know this language?" I asked him

"I learned it over the years" He said, it puzzled me

"You're only 16" I said to him, he shook his head

"Somewhere around that" He mumbled

"Xander, you're killing me here" I told him, he sighed

"In time, I'll be able to tell you more. I promise. Just, not now" He said, it made the conversation awkward

"Trust me" I smiled, just something about him made me trust him instantly. That's for damn sure because I don't think I'd let anybody else lick me for the first time meeting me, so we're good. I laughed and he looked at me

"What?" He asked me

"Nothing" I said, and began reading the notes. When they 'purified' the vampire, by draining it's blood, they'd burn the body and mix the ashes with it's blood. They'd use this knife, it was especially made by this old guy, and it could hold anything, they'd pour the mixture in the knife and stab another vampire in the heart with it. Now, if they weren't related, the vampire would feel extreme pain for a time period. It all depended on how much blood was emitted in the vamp's system, and it could sometimes last for weeks and months at a time and all they were left with is the agonizing screams of the vampires, slowly being defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Nie som ani mŕtve, ani živé  
>Ale vziať život za ktorú si zaslúži<br>Rozliatie krvi na základe posvätných  
>Mix kvapalina so Zemou<br>Alebo čo ste mi to povedal?

I am neither dead nor living

But take the lives for they deserve

Spill the blood upon sacred grounds

Mix the liquid with the earth

For what shall you call me?

**Funfact# 1: Xander's original name was Drake, it was later changed to Xander**


	4. Moştenire

**I wrote this chapter right after talking with dawnvamp, she encouraged me to hurry and write this one, so here it is. I hope it clears up some questions that you guys have**

* * *

><p>Xander and I were never disturbed, except when my mother brought me cookies but other than that, that's it. Zander called Sev because he said that he practically knows Slovak like the back of his hand, and he got it a little of it translated. I leaned my head back on the board and closed my eyes<p>

"Getting sleepy?" He asked

"No, help me up" I said, I moved my leg off of his lap and stood. There was a tiny bit of stinging but I could manage, and plus it swelled over time. I started towards the bathroom, and when I was walking past Xander, he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Really?" I asked him

"Yes really" He said, I smiled

"Tu ne me baise à nouveau?" He asked me, luckily he didn't know that I learned French well some of it during middle school

"Qu'attendez-vous pour?" He was shocked to find that I learned French, but he smiled.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him, he was leaning into me when I heard my doorknob jiggle. He got up and sped to the closet, leaving me to hit my ass, hard on the carpet.

"Ouch" I said, as the door opened and the closet door closed

"Was there someone in here?" My father asked

"No, my butt hurts" I said, rubbing my cheeks

"Oh, very well" He said, he was about to leave

"Dad?" I asked

"Yes?" He's not calling me sweetheart anymore

"I'm sorry" I don't know why I was apologizing "For getting marked" I said

"It's okay sweetheart. You'll soon convert" He said, I nodded

"Okay and I wanted to- WHAT?" I asked him, he didn't laugh or smile at all "C-convert t-t-o what-t?" I asked him

"You're 16, and if it's two more years we'll wait. We've waited 16, why not two more?" He was talking more to himself than me and it scared me. I wanted Xander by my side because now I was freaking out.

"Dad, you're scaring me. Stop please" I said to him

"You're marked. Once you've been marked, you're done" He said, it was like his mind was on rant mode

"Dad, it's just a burn. What are you trying to say? Whose 'we'?" I asked him, he did nothing but stand there.

"Soon, Kazimia, soon enough" He said, and then the look he gave me made me burst to tears. He closed my door as I flung a book at him, and it smacked the door. I listened to his footsteps as they retreated back into library. Xander flung out of the closet and wrapped his arms around me where I sat on the floor.

"Shhh, its okay" He whispered, I clung to him

"This is what you're talking about huh?" I asked him, he bitterly laughed and cupped both my cheeks; he made me look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said, I couldn't even wipe the tears falling from my eyes

"It would've happened regardless" I was, I was giving up, giving in. Letting all of my fears take me away and surrender myself

"No, I shouldn't have. I didn't think! I didn't think it was active I swear, let alone me the marking stone" He told me

"What am I going to do? He's fucking psycho, and my mom had no fucking idea and" I was mumbling and ranting and couldn't control myself

"Shhh, I'll figure something out okay?" He asked me, I just nodded. I felt his cool lips press against my forehead

"You don't think…?" I asked him, and he froze. With that I got up and tiptoed to the library, one way or another I was going to get some fucking answers. I cracked open the library door to a slit and there was my father with a black robe. He drew something on the floor but I couldn't tell what it was;

" Zabiť upírov, zabiť upírov, zabiť upírov" Was all he kept chanting, I noticed that the lights were low and there was a big candle in the center of the chalk. I felt something hit my hip and I gasp, I turned around and it was Xander.

"Don't do that" I whispered to him, I resumed looking at my father, who got on his knees and rocked back and forth.

"Zabiť upírov, zabiť upírov, zabiť upírov" Was all he chanted, and then he put his hood up. This is some of the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life.

"Kazimia, let's go" I think he knew or saw this before

"Wait" I whispered back, I keep looking at my father until the flame on the candle roared. It got almost as wide as a face.

"Brother Thomas" The voice was deep and ominous with layers of other voices speaking at the same time "Has it come a time to convert her? Have you delivered the message?" I froze

"Kazimia, please. Let's go" He tugged on my arm but I wasn't letting go, not now

"Yes, Brother Lucius" My father answered, very servant like to him

"Good. Only two more years until she becomes my queen. I've been awaiting the day, ever since she was born" 'Brother Lucius' is a fucking creep, is what I've learned

"Kazimia, please, just go" He said, I shook my head no

"Not until I learn" I whispered

"It's glad to know the last Mostenire is mines" Last what? I got closer, I could feel the heat radiating off of the candle's flame "I'm glad that I put her in your home" He said

"Brother Lucius, we've proud to have the honor. After all, we did slaughter her family; including her brother" I choked a sob back

"Kazimia" I didn't hear his name when he called me, I just heard a reason to leave

"Brother Thomas, we agreed not to be so blunt. They deserved it, all of them. Walking around like they earned what they did, we've worked hard to be where we are. And when _your_ daughter is on my arms, everything will be fine" I could feel the hot tears paving their way against my skin.

"Brother Lucius, I will be delighted to give her away. She's been marked" He answered

"By whom?" I asked

"Well, Severus is back again" My 'father' said.

"I presume Alexander is yet again there" The flame's face told my father

"Kazimia, now" Xander didn't want me to hear what they were about to say

"Damn those two to hell. For years, I've been trying to ring their necks; I hate those two" I thought I heard a sigh from behind me

"Brother Lucius, forget those two. Soon we will have our queen" The, the queen was me?

"Alas, you're right Brother Thomas. Alas you're right" He said, this conversation was making me sick to my stomach, my shirt was getting soaked in my tears

"Brother Lucius, what do you plan to do about mating?" I gagged. I covered my mouth tightly to keep it all in.

"Well, when her two types of blood mix with mines, she'll be in unbearable pain. I'll let her suffer the second half through. She needs to accept what she's done" He said, I don't understand; what did I do to them?

"Kazim-" He couldn't even call the rest of my name out.

"Brother Lucius, we will succeed again" He told the flame, I couldn't see the face because it was facing my father

"Alas, we will. I've sent my minion to keep an eye on her, how well is that?" He asked

"He peeked in on her shower, my wife, Sister Karen saw" He said. She wasn't my real mother is she? I didn't even try to wipe the tears coming from my face. All I knew that's home wasn't even what I thought.

"The bastard. Did he see her bare?" He asked

"I'm not sure" The fire roared

"I'll have his ass, she belongs to me" I gagged again. My head began throbbing, Xander was no longer trying to get me to leave by calling me, but my holding my hand leading me to my room.

"That's the spirit" My father told him, I breathed deeply

"Well, Brother we'll be seeing you. The Vamosa Illumini is ready for its queen" The flame spoke

"And, I'm ready to give" He said, He chanted some more and the flame roared and then died. Xander quickly whisked me away and into my room.

"Pretend sleep" He whispered and ducked into my closet. I tucked my hands under the pillow as I heard my door open. My father's rough hand caressed my face and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Good night my darling" He said, he stared at me and the left. Xander came out of the closet and grabbed a duffel bag and began throwing clothes and necessities in there. He grabbed my iPod and all while I sat, with my arms on my knees, crying my eyes out.

"Leave your phone, it's a tracking device in it" He said, I nodded he grabbed a hold of my hand. He opened the window and told me to hold onto him. I did he jumped from my window to the ground without making a sound.

"Write down what I say: Mom, left for Kenny's. Call you in the morning" I wrote it down and he told me to stay put and climbed back in my window and put it on my bed. He closed the window and put his arm around me.

"The car keys are in the dish, by, the front door" I told him, he nodded and went around the house. I stood there, shaking, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Come on" He opened the passenger's door and I slid in, he put the bag in the back and then he got in. He started the car way quieter than I would've. He began driving, and he held my hand; I couldn't even reassure him with a smile that I was okay.

"A-are w-we g-going-" I was asking then he cut me off to save some trouble "Yes, you're going to Kenny's house" He said, when we arrived there it had to be about midnight or so. He got out of the car and Kenny swung open the door. He came back and grabbed the bag and picked me up, Kenny pushed the button from the doorway and locked the car and he took me to her room. She turned on the light and my eyes went straight to Xander.

"I had a brother? They aren't me real family?" My chest started shaking as I broke down. I felt violated, and restrained; like I wasn't my own person anymore, like I was _his_. My, father sold me out; he's not my birth dad!

"I'm sorry" He told me, he moved closer and I kicked him.

"Kazimia, I'm here. Look at me, look at me" I had my hands over my ears until he pulled them away. He made me look into his eyes and I saw nothing but truth. I clung to him like a leech, I never wanted to let go of him; he's the only thing that makes sense to me. Kenny silently pulled down the other bed, which was hidden behind two doors. Xander picked me up and sat me down on it, while he lay next to me.

"What, how- who am I?" I asked him

"A good girl who got caught up in really bad things" He whispered. I felt his cool lips kiss my forehead.

"I don't ever want to go home! You heard him two, two years" He slaughtered my family! My blood family and my brother, I always thought I was the only child but something told me different when my eyes changed from brown to a brilliant green. Stuff just doesn't happen like that.

"I know, I know. Just sleep. That's all I want you to do right now" He kissed my forehead again and held me tighter. They killed my _real _family and stuck me with someone else, who wants me to be _their_ queen, I can't I just, I don't know what to do anymore.

"Sleep. We can talk in the morning" He said, I nestled my head on his chest and tried to follow his advice. If I didn't have a headache, it wouldn't have worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Funfact #2: Sev, wasn't even a 'real character' or created until posted on here**

**P.S. I was kind of thinking of re writing the 'other half' but I'm not so sure about it yet**

_French_

Tu ne me baise à nouveau = You do not kiss me again/ why won't you kiss me again

Qu'attendez-vous pour = What are you waiting for

(Please, excuse my French, I'm still learning and had to use a translator)

_Slovak_

Zabiť upírov = Kill vampires

moştenire = inheritance/legacy (In this case, It's Legacy)


	5. Best Friends Breakdown

**I'm so happy that everyone likes this story, I've never done shoutouts before, so it's new to be. I'd like to thank: dawnvamp, nelsonstudenthigh09, falicia, ani8i, Psychological witch, Heartbreaker27! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing, and I felt cool arms wrapped around me. I unfortunately remembered everything of last night, and began silently crying. My brother, I had a brother, and a sibling.<p>

"Your brother was a brilliant man" He whispered in my ear

"You, you knew him?" I asked him, he smiled

"He was my best friend" He said, I had so many questions, and never enough answers.

"Can you tell me about my family?" I asked him, the rain was pelting down against the window; it made me relax, and seem like everything was okay.

"Of course" He scooted my and I scooted with him and laid my head on his chest. I sighed, someone else had to explain to me what my family was like.

"We'll start with Moştenire. Your family, real family were a few of the last ones around. Moştenire means legacy, which is a type of person who has two types of blood that counteract with each other. Like vampires blood, how they live longer and always have that attraction that draws humans to them, that's the type of blood you have along with the regular kind" His velvet voice mixing with the pelting rain and accent was almost like a lullaby for me "Anyone who sees is instantly attracted to a moştenire, lusting them, having a desire to have them around and touch them. And, by being a moştenire, you don't age as quickly as humans, you heal quicker than then, more agility and speed even though you don't seem like it. And in some cases, you're almost impossible to kill" He explained, wow, I was a superhero on crack. He laughed, he read my goddamn mind.

"You make everyone instantly fall in love with you, even if you don't know them" He said "You're like in the middle between a vampire and a human, you've very have more strength and agility than a human, but not even nearly enough to compare with a vampire" I nodded

"So, a moştenire is a person who has vampire-like blood and regular blood?" I asked, he smiled

"Yes" He said, I sighed

"What about my family?" I asked

"Well, your mother and father were so intelligent. You mother was beautiful, you have her gorgeous brown hair and you have your father's eyes. Your brother, God was he smart. He was my best friend" He said, I squeezed his waist where my arms draped around him

"I wasn't there when Lucius and his minions raided the house, you, you were just born and your brother was 20" He said, if he was 20, how could my parents even-

"Remember I said they age slowly?" He asked, I nodded

"He was so excited. He was begging his parents for a younger sibling, but unlike normal people, he wanted a sister. He said he'd protect her and love her and kill all boys near her" He laughed

"When I came in, it was blood everywhere. Your mom was killed first, and then your brother; they were holding hands, both dead" I sniffled and let the tear roll onto his shirt "Your father was next to your mother, God he tried. He ended up killing at least 7 before his own demise" He sighed, and I looked up to see his wet cheeks. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"D-did t-t-they k-keep m-m-my n-name?" I stuttered

"Yes, Kazimia, your full name is the name that your birth parents gave you" He said, I nodded and smiled.

"Your awake" Kenny said, she smiled and walked over to the bed with a mug. She sat it on the nightstand between the beds and hugged me. I sat up and hugged her back, she was always there for me, always.

"Did you bring the books?" I asked him after I let go of her

"Yeah" He opened the bag and handed me a notebook. I got up and sat in the window seat, and opened the notebook. Kenny gave me a mug which was steaming, but I wasn't really hungry. I was looking at the book until Kenny turned it around, seeing she was sitting across from me. She started reading it and picked it up, then she froze and dropped the book.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked her

"This cult" She said, her eyes began to well up "My parents have a room filled with that emblem" She pointed to my ankle, and I looked over at her

"I thought Sarah and John were out a long time ago" Xander said through clenched teeth

"They always talk about some guy and the newfound queen" She said, he looked at me

"Kendra, if we tell you something you must promise to be honest and keep it" Xander told him

"On my life" She said

"I'm the supposed queen" I told her, she finally let her tears fall and she hugged me. Xander shushed us.

"Another ritual?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Kenny, you need to hear this" I grabbed her hand and led her to her parent's study. I was first and she was over my shoulder.

"No matter what happens, you must remain quiet" Xander told her

"I will" Her father drew the same symbol on the floor and began chanting with the dim candles. Just like before the flame roared and the same face came up.

"Brother John" The overlayed voice spoke

"Brother Lucius, it's a pleasure" He said. I should've known that my parent's best friends should've been included in this.

"You have my future queen in your household?" Lucius asked him

"Yes, Brother. My daughter is looking forward to converting" I saw Kenny wipe her eyes. She knows the things that the VI does.

"Good, good. Have you seen Severus or Alexander? Brother Thomas says he's seen Severus" He explained. I began to feel sick to my stomach

"No Brother, I'll ask my daughter after we're through. What did Brother Thomas say to our future queen? She came in the middle of the middle of the night" I didn't think he was awake, and by the way Kenny squeezed my hand, she didn't think so either

"I don't know. That silly girl of mines" I gagged "Her temper is unbelievable, just like her father and brother" Xander squeezed my hand. I smiled at him

"Killing them was a joy" Lucius spoke, and Mr. McIntyre smiled "Thank you for giving them away" Kenny squeezed my hand, she was listening the whole time.

"Of course" That was all Kenny wanted to hear and she tried to walk away but I wouldn't let her

"Brother Lucius, since the girls are under my care, do you want them to go out?" He asked

"Yes, my future wife should have some fun before she's s committed" We both gagged at that

"Alright. Farewell Brother Lucius" The flame roared and Mr. McIntyre started to clean as we made our way back to her room.

"I feel queasy" She said, and Xander called Sev on his phone. They were talking in a foreign language that I didn't know.

"Kendra, pack your bags" He said, she looked at me

"I don't want to go" She said, she looked at me "I'm scared but all I have is my family" She said

"All I have is Xander. My family, is dead, murdered; Lucius killed them, and your parents gave them away" I said to her

"I know, and that's horrible. But your they raised you from infancy" She said

"After they took me away!" I shouted at her "From what I know, my family were good people. And my so called parents killed them and took me away and are giving me to some fucking pedo. Now, I'm not sure if you give a damn-"

"OF COURSE I GIVE A DAMN!" She shouted at me

"THEN ACT LIKE IT!" I yelled back at her. I paced in the room as Xander looked at my sparingly

"I'm not sure if I can just give this all up like you did" She said, I started to get frustrated

"Look at me Kendra" I walked up to her, looking her in the face "Fucking look at me. I didn't give up anything. They killed my family and took me away, I didn't even have a choice. You can stay and convert, or you can leave and save your life" I told her, she looked at me

"I can't do it" She said, I nodded

"Okay. I can't stay anymore, but you've definitely been a good friend" I told her. Xander looked at me, my bag packed up and the books.

"I've known you for a while. You're sure you can't stay?" She asked me, I shook my head no "I'll miss you" She said, I nodded. I can't believe that she wants to stay with these people, and that I'm losing a best friend.

"Can you tell Sev I said goodbye?" I asked her. The window flew open and there the blonde stood in front of us. That's when I knew it, they were vampires; that's why Xander's saliva healed my wounds.

"They're vampires" She looked at me with fearful eyes

"Wait. What do they do? What are they converting me to?" She asked, I sat down by her side.

"Xander, give me the book" I said, he opened the bag and pulled out the book. I opened it up and handed it to her.

"Horrible things to vampires" She began reading it, making disgusted faces as she read. I then realized something I didn't before, Sev had a scar on his cheek; I looked at him as he stared back with his icy blues.

"You were a bornaway" I said, he looked down at the floor

"Yeah, I was" He said, Kenny stopped looking at me

"What's that?" She asked, I got the smell, an odd aroma from her like nothing before. It was like, like, some type of flower.

"Kendra" Xander spoke, she looked up at him very giddy and bubbily which wasn't the usual her. Xander looked over at Sev who nodded. He grabbed a glass off the nightstand and went into the bathroom. He came back with a dark red thick liquid in the glass.

"Kendra, drink this" He said, she frowned at it

"It's uh, what your parents told you to do" Xander coaxed, she nodded and took the glass, swallowing all of it. Sev kneeled and looked her in her eyes. She intently stared back at him, until I snapped my fingers.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD" She said, quickly pulling the hair tie from her strawberry blonde hair and shaking it.

"Kazi, you let them in my room knowing I looked a _hot_ fucking mess?" She asked, I smiled. This was the Kenny I knew.

"Kendra, that's not important. Do you remember anything?" Xander told her, she shook her head no

"It was, a vrajă. Her parents must've slipped it in something" Sev spoke, his accent thick and heavy like Xander's.

"Finish reading that" I said and pointed to the book. She looked at me curiously and I smiled "Just do it" I told her.

"Okay, you're explaining everything once I'm done" I nodded to her, and looked back at Sev.

"Was it really the hell like they described?" I asked him, he bitterly laughed

"Even Lucifer himself would've been afraid" He said, I just nodded and Kenny looked at me. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Excuse me" She said and ran to the bathroom. I looked down at the floor, I would've never included her if I didn't think her life was in jeopardy. She came back out and was pale, and her hand over her stomach.

"That is sick" She mumbled

"The people who do that, this is their symbol" I said and pointed to my ankle. She started shaking her head

"No, No" She cried. Sev went over to comfort her. It seemed that she didn't remember anything from moments ago, and I'm guessing that Sev's blood and her reading that book helped her throw up whatever her parents gave her. We spent about an hour running everything back to her and it only brought more tears and confusion and more than enough times she wanted to go confront her parents about it.

"So, Kendra are you staying or going?" Xander asked her, she whipped her tears and looked at me

"Kazi, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything" She said and held onto me. I wiped my eyes and hugged her back with everything I had.

"It's okay, you didn't know" I told her, she just nodded

"Do, do you know how many vampires my parents have killed?" She asked me, I looked at Xander

"276" Sev answered and she looked at him. She got up and wrapped her arms around his torso, he kissed her forehead like Xander does me.

"You're coming right?" She asked Sev

"Yes" He answered, she nodded

"I don't want anything to do with them" She said, I smiled

"I'm sorry" I told her, she looked at me

"We can get through this together" She said, I smiled and nodded as she began packing her bags.

"You did a good thing" Xander put his hands on my shoulders, I smiled

"I hope so"

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**vrajă = spell**


	6. Oui

**I just wanted to say a few things if you already didn't know. I splurge a lot when I'm writing, and 'accidently' started a new story. _But, _I didn't want it to be like all the other stories, so hopefully when I finish the story closest to the end, I'll post that one up. And guess what, it's a another Fang. **

* * *

><p>Sev and Kenny packed a bag, and Xander and Sev went down to my Camaro. Kenny looked at me nervously, I smiled at her.<p>

"You think Lucius will kill you after you mate?" She asked me

"I don't know. I don't belong to anyone, I don't want to be treated as a piece of ass" I told her, she smiled

"Okay. Lucifer said that we could go out, so we just tell my parent's we're going to Lizzy's" She said, I nodded. We walked downstairs and her father was in the living room and her mom in the kitchen.

"Kendra, have you any foreign exchange students?" Her dad asked curiously

"I wish. I'm tired of all these American jerks" Kendra always wanted to be an actress, and she had the guts for it. Her father laughed

"Where are you girls off to?" She came out of the kitchen, looking caringly and wholesome. You just would never think that she was just like Judas from Hell.

"Lizzy wanted to go shopping, and since the breakup and everything" She asked, she made it seem as if she knew nothing at all "We're gonna take Kazi's car" She said, the first time I was acknowledged.

"Your parents called, they were worried" She said

"We had a little tough time, I just buckled under pressure" I smiled to the woman that helped tear my family apart. In my head, I somehow envisioned a thousand ways to kill her, just using random things around me.

"It's perfectly fine, you're welcome anytime" She said, I smiled

"Thank you" I felt my eyes began to well

"Kenny, let's go" I smiled towards her father, keeping my head down and low. It took my everything not to drop a single tear, once the door was closed I sighed.

"This is the last we'll be seeing of this town" I mumbled, she smiled. We got to the Camaro and Kenny could slip in the back, but I could tell that they were watching, and I had on a bright shirt. I put the seat back and sat on Xander's lap.

"Drive, don't look back" I told him, he nodded and drove off; I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"You okay?" Xander's arms wrapped around my waist, and his chin was on my shoulder, I smiled.

"I'm okay" I wiped my eyes. This is the last of this little ranky-dank town that we'll ever see, Xander kissed my neck

"Not yet, we didn't even cross state" He said, I nodded.

"Have you called Octavious?" Xander asked Severus

"Yes, we just have to ditch the car and he's solved everything else out" He answered

"Where are we putting my car?" I asked him, he continued to drive and over the speed limit I may add.

"I have another friend" I laughed, he smiled

"What's so humorous?" He asked

"You have so many, not really friends" I said, he looked at me puzzled and Xander didn't quite understand.

"You have friends that in talk seem like a lot but aren't really" Kenny explained it for the boys, who nodded like they really understand. I just sat on Xander's lap, who was never going to let me live down this moment, you just wait; I wanted to know more about my family.

"You want to know a lot, and after all they are your family" He said, he sighed and began "What do you want to know?" He asked. I sat and thought about it, I wonder what my brother looked like?

"He was tall for one, with your father's raven black hair. He had hazel eyes just like yours, I'm" He laughed "Not really sure how to explain him more" He said, I began thinking of other things

"What were you like before you were a bornaway?" I asked him, he slowly nodded

"I thought you would ask that. I grew up in Romanian, I had a brother, a twin who died; my parents were so caught up in grief they paid less and less attention to me, so I got it from someone else. As soon as I did, my parents shipped me right off to boot camp; mind you if you Americans think you've got it tough, we've got it worse" He shook his head, shaking the memory away from his brain

"Anyway, I stayed there at least until 16, but at the camp I met Sev and we've been friends ever since. At 16, when Sev and I got out we moved in together and we've been like brothers ever since" I smiled at him

"How were the fights?" Kenny finally spoke, breaking the awkwardly cute silence between us. Sev did something awkward, he smiled.

"We kicked ass every time. We got roughed up a bit, I have a scar on my right shoulder, and Xander here has one on his collarbone" He said, I tugged at the collar of Xander's shirt and he was right.

"It didn't fade because we had it before being turned, or almost killed which ever you prefer" He said "Girls, we're almost there" Sev said, I looked out the window and we were near the airport.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"Well, we are going to land in France and get on another place to Romanian. Now, girls it gets pretty cold down there so we're going to spend a day or two in France to make sure you have everything you need" Xander said, I nodded

"Mon amant, parlez vous Français?" He asked I smiled

"Oui monsieur, je ne" I told him

"Kazimia, tu oublies que je parle un peu français aussi?" I looked back and smiled at her

"Oui" I said, she smiled towards me. Sev pulled up in the parking lot as a raven colored haired boy stepped up. We all got out, and the boys got our bags while the raven haired boy nodded towards Sev and Xander who nodded back I'm guessing it's a vampire thing and he got into my car and drove off. Xander put his hand on the small of my back as we walked through the busy lobby.

"Alex, urmaţi-mă. Vechiul meu prieten!" A short, very short teenage looking boy began walking towards us.

"Oh, dragul meu prieten bun să te văd! Aceasta este fata mea prieten Kazi" He said and motioned to me

"Fată prieten?" Xander blushed hard at that, I wonder what he said "Foarte frumos. Frumos!" He said, I smiled he could be saying anything right now "Cine e fata asta alte frumoase?" He said and looked past me towards Kenny.

"Prietenul meu fata, Kendra. Ea este frumoasă. Eu o iubesc" Xander looked back when he said those last few words and he looked down at Kendra lovingly.

"Frumos! Urmaţi-mă acum" Xander pulled me close and we began quickly walking towards the huge crowd and Xander had me hugged close and then yanked me towards this door, we got in to see that the small guy and Sev and Kenny already there, looking back and making their way down the narrow hallway and through a heavy metal door. We came out to an airplane, which didn't look ready to board. Then a man, dressed in a pilot's uniform came out smiling at us.

"Mă bucur să te văd din nou idiotilor. A fost o în timp ce" He said, he stood at the top of the steps and waved us over and we climbed it. It was a private jet? I wasn't sure if it had been with either the boys, but I'd ask. Xander sat down across from me, so I was facing him and Sev and Kenny was sitting to the left of me.

"We have to wait for the other passengers" His voice made me jump and Xander started laughing

"Continuer à rire, et vous ne serez pas capable de parler" He sat up straight as I smirked and Kenny and Sev began laughing. Maybe about 12 people got on the jet with us and then the pilot spoke on the intercom and started take off. I sighed, I've never been on a plane before so this was new and scary to me.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine" Xander said and slipped into the seat next to me, I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mines. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep, it won't take long before we are in France" He said, I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. Sleep, I'm not sure I've got enough of that.

I felt someone shaking my arm, I shrugged it off. I was sleepy and wanted to go back to sleep, _but_ they did it again.

"Kenny show me later" I mumbled, and I heard a laugh

"Wake up, we're landing" Xander's voice whispered in my ear, I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I looked over and Kenny was wide awake, eagerly drinking in the sights of France. It was about 3 or so in the afternoon, is what Xander told me. I heard a loud click and I jumped, that man's voice on the intercom always startles me. Sev had both bags as we exited the plane, and a guy started approaching us. His hair was short and light brown, very much like his eyes.

"Heureux de vous revoir Alex, Sev" He said, and him and the boys had a small conversation, telling the man to take us to the nearest mall.

"Excusez-moi mesdames, je ne me suis jamais présenté. Je suis Luc" He said, we smiled at him as he held the door for Kenny and I.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Kazi" I told him

"Je suis Kendra, mais vous pouvez me Kenny" He nodded, we really weren't for all of the talking much. I just stared out the window, watching the scenery as we passed. I'm safe now, well almost safe we still have to get to Romania. I felt sleepy, my biological clock is a little out of wack right now. He stopped in front of this fucking ginormous building, and we all got out, and started inside. This is the biggest fucking 'mall' I've ever seen in my life. It was like I was four, and as Xander pushed me along and I got distracted by everything.

"Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face as I swiped it away "Good. Now, Sev and I'll be right over there" He pointed to a store with Finnish male model photos, I smiled and nodded.

"Okay" I told him, he nodded and then pulled out his wallet "How many fucking credit cards do you own?" I asked him, he smiled

"It's only 17" He said, like that was normal. I rolled my eyes "I'm kidding" He said, I shook my head; asshole.

"Here" He said, handing me three credit cards "Go crazy, have fun" He kissed my cheek, and I looked back at him. I sort of laughed in disbelief

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him, he looked at me like that question didn't make sense to him

"Have fun, you deserve it" He lifted my chin and kissed my lips, I couldn't help but smile into the kiss

"Okay" I told him as he pulled away

"That's my girl" I smiled as I turned around and Kenny looked at me. She didn't say anything and I looked over my shoulder to see him and Sev walking towards the store. Kenny linked her arm with mines and smiled.

"We've both been stressed the last few days,_ and_ I brought my camera" I smiled, she's got some pretty silly pictures on there which I would never in a million years let Xander see. We picked out a few things and went to try them on.

"Oh, and Kazi?" She asked me

"Yeah?" I asked

"He already saw" I laughed, it's not like I could keep anything from him anyway; _and _he's always all in my head. Even though it's not even been a full week, I've put more trust into that boy than I've ever did with anyone. And maybe I do have a smidge of feelings for him, who knows? I opened the door, and I wasn't surprised when she started snapping pictures like a crazed mom at prom. I smiled, I bet most of those pictures turned out to be me laughing with my mouth wide open; I was never good at taking pictures. But then again, I wasn't good at a lot of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: (In order according to the story)<strong>

**I'm so sorry there's so much foreign language! I had to give it a sense of foreign now that they've flew to Paris! And I'm also sorry if any of these are wrong, I had to use Google translate!**

_**French_:_**_

**Mon amant, parlez vous Français = My lover, you speak French**

**Oui monsieur, je ne = Yes sir, I do**

**Kazimia, tu oublies que je parle un peu français aussi = Kazimia, you forget that I speak a little French**

**Oui = yes**

_**Romanian:**_

**Alex, urmaţi-mă. Vechiul meu prieten = Alex, follow me. My old friend**

**Oh, dragul meu prieten bun să te văd! Aceasta este fata mea prieten Kazi = Oh, my dear friend good to see you. This is my girlfriend Kazi**

**Fată prieten = girl friend**

**Foarte frumos. Frumos = very nice. Beautiful**

**Cine e fata asta alte frumoase = Who is this other beautiful girl**

**Prietenul meu fata, Kendra. Ea este frumoasă. Eu o iubesc = My girl friend Kendra. She is beautiful, I love her**

**Frumos! Urmaţi-mă acum = Beautiful! Now follow me**

**Mă bucur să te văd din nou idiotilor. A fost o în timp ce = Glad to see you fuckers again, it was a while**

_**French:**_

**Continuer à rire, et vous ne serez pas capable de parler = Continue to laugh and you will not be able to speak**

**Heureux de vous revoir Alex, Sev = Welcome back Alex, Sev**

**Excusez-moi mesdames, je ne me suis jamais présenté. Je suis Luc = Excuse me ladies, I've never presented, I am Luke**

**Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Kazi = Nice to meet you, I am Kazi**

**Je suis Kendra, mais vous pouvez me Kenny = I'm Kendra, but you can call me Kenny**


	7. Keeping the Moştenire Legacy Alive

**I'm so sorry for not replying to reviews, and usually I do but I haven't had the time, and it's like 7am and I haven't been to sleep since yesterday and after doing a few hours or work for summer bridge ugh! So at least I did update three stories, so I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>When we did manage to get home, we covered about half of our hotel room with our bags.<p>

"Jeezus, did the really have to make us buy all this stuff?" Kenny said as she lugged more bags into the room. I laughed, you're telling me. Once we settled, we tumbled back onto the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. We shared a room, and the boys had their room next to ours; so they were close by. There was a knock on the door, and me thinking it was Xander, opened the door ready to pounce him with a sexual innuendo, but instead I saw this guy, uniformed as a bell boy. He had one of those weird cart thingy's and two plastic covers.

"Ms. Drakon and Ms. Dabbell?" He asked, I eyed him suspiciously. Thank God, he spoke English

"Yes" I said hesitantly, he smiled and unhooked the plastic covers from the cart and handed them to me

"From Mr. Christianel and Mr. Mason" He said, that confused me so much "Mr. Alexander and Mr. Severus" I nodded, and smiled toward him. I grabbed the dresses and handed them to Kenny, and headed back for the door.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any cash on me" I told him, he generously smiled

"It's fine, Mr. Christianel and Mr. Mason took care of everything" He said, I gave him a confused smile and closed the door, and _as soon as I fucking did_ another knock came.

"Who is it?" I asked cautiously

"Mademoiselle, Mr. Christianel and Mr. Mason requested that we help with our services" I sighed, and opened the door. There stood a woman, about in her middle twenties holding a big black case of some sort and had a boy about the same age behind her.

"And you do?" I asked her, she chastised herself

"Excusez-moi, I am Tiffany Beddingcourt. I will do your hair and makeup, with the help of my assistant" I looked at her confusingly

"Hey, look. _Now _they want to leave us a note" Kenny picked it up and read it aloud "Girls, something came up and we must attend this social event. Allow my fellow friends to help assist you in getting ready. Love X and Sev" She said, sounded just like Xander.

"Okay, come in" I said, they settled down on the left side of the room where the table was and began lying things down. We moved a majority of the bags in the closet, _hopefully_ they'll be out of here by tomorrow.

"Uh, we still have to shower…so. I mean you're welcome to wait if you want" I told the pair, who set up a foldable table and began placing things on that too.

"No problem" Her thick French accent made her barely understandable if you didn't know French "We will wait" She smile and big and genuine. I smiled back at her, I tried to catch a glimpse of the dress, but she sped in front of me, almost causing me to fall.

"Excusez-moi. The Monsieurs would rather you wait to see the beautiful dresses" I nodded, a little creeped out that now I have vampires in my hotel room. She removed the dresses off of the bed and hung them on the closet door.

"I guess I'll go first" Kenny said, I just simply nodded

"Mademoiselle, you are forgetting" He said, and handed her a small red bag. She looked at him like he ripped out his heart and presented it to her

"Mr. Christianel recommended" He added, Kenny looked at me

"I'm going to murder your boyfriend" She said, I rolled my eyes. She went into the bathroom, I heard the shower turn on and I settled into watching something on the television. I was watching a French version of Murder, She Wrote and it was right where she found out who was the killer.

"I fucking knew it!" I declared, as the boy laughed and Tiffany smiled.

"Americans entertain me when watching television" She said, as Kenny came out of the bathroom _finally_.

"Took you long enough" I scoffed, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Shush" She waved me off, I rolled my eyes.

"Darling, you have beautiful hair. Sit in that chair, and let Gregory get started" She patted a chair that I was guessing she brought along because the hotel chairs weren't that high.

"Now, shoo. Off you go" She said shooing me into the bathroom with a little red bag in my arms. I turned the shower on, thinking about what this 'event' is that we have to go to. I stripped and stepped in, letting the hot water engulf me. I started shampooing my hair, I smiled when I smelled the vanilla fumes filling my nose. Mostly, when I'm in the shower I think even though I'm washing my hair; I'm wondering what the dress looks like. Fuck you Xander to know that I'd want to see it and hide it from me! I washed my body, and shut the water off drying myself with the fluffy white towel. I peeked in the bag, it was a strapless scarlet bra and red lace panties. If he thinks he's getting some ass in this, he's got another thing coming. I slipped them on and wrapped the little short robe around me. I walked out, and Tiffany smiled.

"You have beautiful hair like your friend no?" I smiled at her as she patted a chair and I sat down in it. I glance over at Kenny, and her hair was gorgeous; her hair was softly curled so it was just waves of her strawberry blonde hair that fell gently over her shoulder.

"Kenny, you look amazing" I mumbled to her, she smiled

"Thanks Kazi" I smiled, as Tiffany began to style my hair. All I know was that she was curling it, because I saw the curling iron walking over here; as a clump of my hair fell down I could see that it was very curly and she curled it away from my face, which made me more excited. We sat there for about a good half hour to an hour while the stylists just worked, worked away on our heads.

"Mademoiselle" Tiffany handed me a mirror, as she put on some last finishing touches. I closed my eyes and opened them trying to give myself an element of surprise, and I sure did. My hair was curled more towards the back of my head, small strands here and pointing each and every different way. The cascade of curls made their way down, to rest at my chest; it seemed as if the brown hair shimmered and made a mysterious air around me.

"You look beautiful" It was my turn to smile.

"You beautiful girls don't need that much make up. Just a little here and there" Gregory said, and _then _ they set upon putting out makeup on. We had to keep our eyes closed, and our faces completely relaxed when they did the eye shadow and eyeliner, which took about a good 20 minutes. They were perfectionist, if you didn't know.

"Mademoiselles, open your eyes please" I looked at Tiffany and she looked at me as if she was about to cry. She handed me a mirror (when doe s this woman ever stop amazing me?), she had me looking as if I really and truly were a queen. The eye shadow was faintly red, and gave almost an eerie feel to me, like I was a vampire. My lips were blood red, and as I looked at myself in the mirror, I started convincing myself that I looked like a…sin.

"Tiffany, you've outdone yourself" I told her as I examined myself more and more and more.

"Kazi" My head shot up to look at Kendra, and her jaw dropped, just as mine. I'm guessing her dress was blue, because her makeup was like a deep, ocean midnight blue. It seemed as if then it began to get lighter and lighter as her dark blue eyes illuminated. Her pale pink lips, turned into a smile.

"You look like a Greek Goddess" I said to her, she laughed

"You look like a Vampiress" She said, I laughed

"Now, now, not time for tears. You'll ruin your make up; how about we get these girls into their dresses eh?" Gregory nodded and grabbed the dresses, handing one to Tiffany and one he held. He unzipped the plastic cover and the most beautiful dress I've ever seen lay in the cover. It had a pointed sweetheart neckline, in the center was an upside down triangle in which the jewels were incrusted all throughout the triangle. The train of the dress started just below the triangle and swept it's way to the back, creating an extremely long train. The dress itself looked to stop about my mid-thigh.

"Let's get the dress on shall we?" He said, and before I could ask he replied my unspoken question with "I don't play for your team" Of course, now I understand why Xander picked him other than his amazing talent. He lowered the dress for me as I stripped of the robe and began carefully sliding on the dress, I held my arms out so that he could zipper the dress up; I was right, it reached my mid-thigh. I felt sexy, dominating, powerful in this dress; most of all, I felt beautiful. I looked over to see Tiffany helping Kenny with her dress, and as I guessed right, the dress was a deep midnight blue. It was strapless and had a very soft sweetheart neckline, the dress had a puffy skirt, and it was hugging her body about until her knees, and it began to swirl and the puffiness had began.

"You look amazing" I said, she looked at me

"_We_ look amazing" She corrected me. A knock came to the door, and Greggy went to answer it, God, I'd given him a nickname.

"Ah, Craig. Nice to see you again" Greggy told him as he stepped aside "Girls, this is Craig. He's a jeweler and he'll help your with the Jewelry part of your ensemble" Greg closed the door as Craig stepped inside. He pulled out two different boxes, one he sat on his briefcase on the table and he walked over to Kenny. He opened the box, and removed a necklace; oh God was it beautiful. It was a blue Sapphire oval diamond, with beautifully arranged clumps of diamonds, he then went back and retrieved a matching bracelet and small Sapphire earrings.

"Ah, the last Moştenire I've seen was your mother" Instantly that made me want to cry. He went over to his briefcase, and walked back over to me.

"Bracelet first" I laughed, as I tried my hardest not to cry. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was rubies, bright red ones surrounded by so many tiny diamonds it made me dizzy to look at.

"Mademoiselle Beddingcourt, would you mind uh?" He asked as, Tiffany sped over and gingerly lifted my hair as he slipped the earrings into my ear. It was the color that hypnotized me though, it was like a crimson, blood red, type color and everytime I saw it I was well, hypnotized.

"And for the final piece. Your mother would be proud" I smiled as he retrieved the black velvet box. He opened it, and my eyes began stinging as I furiously fanned them.

"You're going to make me ruin my makeup and that'll piss Tiffany off" I said, she smiled at me. The big diamond shaped crimson-blood red jewel sat loud and proud against the soft velvet. There were spikes of pure white diamonds circling the jewel, and the chain of the necklace "You, you were my mother's jeweler" I fought with myself to hold back tears.

"Yes, she would've wanted you to have this" I smiled towards him, he grabbed my hand and held it in his.

"Thank you" I told him

"No, thank you, for keeping the Moştenire legacy alive" I squeezed his hand.

"Girls, we have to get you in your shoes" I completely forgot about them. I had black velvet platform pumps and I really didn't want to break my neck in these, but Greg explained that the platforms weren't that high and that I had a sexy vampire boyfriend to catch me. Kenny had something like that except hers where patent leather, same size platform. I began to realize that Tiffany and Greg were also my _mother's_ stylist. I cared for them as if I knew them my whole life, because they were very good friends with my mother. The phone rang, and it was the front desk, saying that our ride was here. We kissed Craig, Tiffany and Greg as we passed our way to the door; somehow, I felt as if I was making a difference. It doesn't make much sense to me but, then again what am I _not_ trying to figure out?


	8. The Bartholomew Manor

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that like this story. It really means a lot to me, and as soon as I finish The Viper's Snakling I have another story for you all. If you kind of want a hint to what kind of story it is, check out my quotes on my profile. Thank you guys!**

* * *

><p>We walked down the hall, and got on the elevator. I was a little apprehensive, fiddling with my hands; if we looked like this I can't wait to see what Xander looks like. The doors slowly slid open, and I took a deep breath and emerged from the small compartment. Everyone turned towards us, as I put on a small smile.<p>

"Everyone's staring" Kenny whispered

"Just, smile and move on" I whispered back to her. We saw the bell boy who brought our dresses up, walking towards us.

"Mademoiselles, allow me to escort you outside" He spoke, we smiled towards him as he lead us to the big glass door. He held it open for us, as a man dressed in a driver's uniform emerged from the long limousine.

"Mademoiselle Drakon, Mademoiselle Dabbell. I am Monsieur Spelling, you driver for the night" We smiled as he opened the door, and grabbed handfuls of our dresses as we settled into the car.

"I can't wait to see what the boys look like" She mumbled. I smiled, I wonder where exactly are we going? _Actually_, I'm wondering if our parents made any missing reports for us; I mean surely they're 'worried'.

"Hey" I looked up at Kenny "Doesn't matter. We're here, in Paris with the two most amazing guys you could ever ask for" I smiled and she grabbed my hand. I don't have to go through this alone, because they all have my back.

"You think this could have anything to do with you?" She asked me, I smiled

"I don't know, I'm not sure" The car came to a gentle stop. The right door opened, and I saw Mr. Spelling's gloved hand holding the door. Kenny got out of the car, first and then me; holding the train on the dress in my hand. We came upon this extravagant mansion, there was a grey fountain decked out in gargoyles. The lush green lawn and almost black pathway gave a dangerous air to this place, we sighed and began walking up the pathway. We reached the door and dropped the dresses, the door was cherry oak wood, and the knocker was the anagram M. The door swung open, to a handsomely clad boy; he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just swiftly moved out of the way, as all eyes fell on us. There was a wave of whispers that splashed and crashed upon our ears. _She reminds me of that dead_ _Moştenire. I heard she's here with that Christianel fellow. Why is she wearing the Moştenire necklace?_ I just kept my head held high as we walked into the big ballroom. Where the hell was Xander? Everyone started moving out of the way, as we kept forward. To be honest, I have no fucking clue on where I'm going but I'm not going to say that aloud. The 'people kept splitting to make a pathway for us and then it stopped. A man was standing, with something in his hand and back turned to us; another was standing sideways, but I'd recognize that blonde hair anywhere. Sev hit the man with the back of his hand, and he turned around and a smile erupted on his face. Xander was dressed in a tuxedo, jet black; God did he look good in black. He had a red bow tie, the color of my dress; I smiled.

"Nice to see you girls came" Xander spoke, I could tell they were still staring; and some were starting to ignore me.

"What choice did we have?" I asked him, he smirked. He took my hand and bowed, and on his way of standing up he placed a kiss to the back of my hand.

"Shall we go?" He asked, I smiled as he took my hand and led me into the other room. Sev and Kenny went into the adjacent room, and sat down next to a very handsome man. His hair was jet black, and reached his ears, as we approached him he turned around. It curled inward sort of like towards his nose, and it sat beneath the outside corners his eyes.

"I see you're doing well" He spoke, Xander smiled

"Yes, Joel. I haven't seen you since I left. I ought of known you weren't going to miss this" He said

"Well, just seeing the bullshit they wanna pull now. Who's this?" He asked, I could tell that Xander smiled before he answered.

"This is Kazi, my girlfriend. Kazi this is my brother, we have the same mentor, as in the one who turned and trained us" He explained, I nodded and smiled towards him. I never really thought about Xander and I as a couple, we've never really said it aloud, until now and I liked the sound of it. He held his hand out to shakes mines, and when he touched me, he noticed my necklace.

"Holy shit. Dude, you're banging the last Moştenire?" My eyes widen in surprise of how he said it. I thought vampires were supposed to talk all fancy like.

"Nice words for a vamp" I scolded him

"Look sweet cheeks, if-"

"What did you just call me?" I raised an eyebrow to me, I felt Xander's hand slip around my arm

"Best if we _don't_ kill anyone" He whispered in my ear

"Watch for fucking mouth" I said to him, we're _not_ going to get along well "I'll be right back" I said, to Xander who gave me an 'okay' and a quick peck to the lips. As I walked away I heard Xander scold him, I smiled. I exited the room, and went into the main room and up the staircase in search for the bathroom. I walked down the hall, peeking in the doors finding nothing but empty bedrooms and a (I'm suggesting) human couple going at it. Finally, after a few doors, I found it. I stepped inside and checked my makeup and hair and everything looked just as it did when I came here. I exited the bathroom and began my semi-short journey to the staircase, and as I came around the bin I was pinned to the wall by a cold body mass.

"Get off of me" I didn't raise my voice, or yell because it would attract attention. One of the few things I've learned through observation was that most of the people here were vampires.

"Well, well, well. I've got a Moştenire in my possession" He mumbled, his cold lips grazed my neck

"I came here with a vampire. You even think about touching me and he'll slaughter you" I spoke to him, I felt short kisses trailing my neck

"And?" He asked, I laughed

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him

"Why do you need to know?" He tried to snake his arms around me, and I pushed them back down in refusal to have his hands on me.

"Lucius'll have your head" I felt sick saying that, but he smirked

"And does he know you're here?" He asked, I froze. I expected him to just back off, but he didn't. His stubble scratched along my collarbone, I was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, when I felt his cold fangs tease my skin. I gasped for breath, I knew how sharp those things were.

"What do you think you're doing?" I closed my eyes and silently thanked Xander

"Me and the lady were having a few words" He answered and stood up. I noticed that one of his eyes were slightly different than the other and his pale platinum hair made him look spooky.

"Huh, Osius know your trying to court her?" Xander raised an eyebrow and the man looked down "What I thought. Scare her again and you won't see another day again" He stepped away, and Xander grabbed my wrist and led me down the stairs.

"Why didn't you call for me?" He asked

"I didn't want to make a scene, because if anyone from the Illumini is here we're fucked" I said to him, he nodded, as he lead me down the stairs I realized that we were going to sit with Nitwit again.

"Hey, Kazi" He spoke, as I tried to look around the room for a distraction

"Yes?" I asked, and turned my head to look at him

"My fault. I guess I've been doing this so long I don't know when to turn the charm on and off" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck

"It's okay. You ever call me sweet cheeks again, I'll kick your ass" He laughed, and smiled at me

"Deal. So, are you banging that?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a very creepy-pedo-ish way.

"You remind me of that old pedophile off of Family Guy. No, we're not having sex" I told him, he nodded.

"So, you guys come here by yourself?" He asked

"Why so many questions? You're like a damn four year old" Xander told him, suspiciously looking around.

"Well, you've got a hot ba- I mean hot girlfriend. What'd you expect?" He said, I smiled at his effort to not call me some demeaning name.

"Very well" Xander said, as he tapped my lower arm. I looked to see a man, dressed as a server approaching me

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur Bartholomew would like to see you" I looked at Xander, who nodded me forward in encouragement.

"Excusez-moi, can my uh, date escort me?" I asked, he looked to Xander

"I believe Monsieur Bartholomew would like to see you alone" I nodded, and stood. I followed 'Jenkins' up the steps and down the hall to two big oak doors.

"This is where I must leave you" I tilted my head forward, as he bowed and I rattled upon the door.

"Ms. Drakon?" The voice beckoned

"Yes" I answered, and waited for him to tell me to come in. I waited and when I was about to knock again, the door opened.

"My, my, my. I haven't lain my eyes upon you since you were in your infancy days" I truly didn't recognize this man. His hair was a charcoal color, not truly black; it sat wildly on his head, his blue eyes filled with such stress, and depression.

"Who are you?" I asked him

"I'm Henry Bartholomew. I was your father's best friend" I smiled weakly "You look beautiful" I smiled.

"So, you're like my Uncle Henry?" I tried not to choke up in my words, as he came towards me and hugged me.

"There, there. Don't cry, you'll mess up your pretty makeup" He took a tissue and blotted the tears before they diluted the eye makeup "Yes, I'm your Uncle/Godfather" He said I laughed

"I never had an Uncle before" I told him, he smiled

"You do now. There's so much to do and say, firstly I'm sorry you cannot stay with me. Lucius knows this and I haven't been able to do anything. When they killed them, I was locked away and they repeatedly tried to make me forget; but I'd never" He spoke, I nodded

"You have your mother's necklace" He smiled, we broke apart and I sat in the chair across from the big one, and he sat in the one next to it.

"Yeah" I sniffled "Craig gave it to me" I explained, he laughed

"That man still alive? God, what's it been a few hundred years?" He mumbled, I laughed

"And Tiffany and Gregory helped too" I answered, he smiled

"I believe, if my memory serves me right, they were imprisoned in Thomas's old bungalow" He said, I stiffened "Thomas was the one to raise you wasn't he?" He asked, I nodded

"I mean, so many good memories: Christmases, Birthdays, Holidays I feel like they were all lies. They deceived me and, how am I-I supposed to get over that? All good memories for me are ruined! There's no way to fix that" I said to him, I tried _not_ to cry because I didn't want to have runny makeup. He rubbed my back to calm me.

"Make new ones" I never knew I had an Uncle Henry _or_ Godfather until just now. Now I understand why Xander brought me here, and I'm glad. I have family, real family; that my father and mother trusted.


	9. Finally

**So, I haven't uploaded, and this was so short! I'm sorry. But next chapter will be better! PROMISE!**

* * *

><p>After the meeting, when all goodbyes were said I was quickly whisked away and by then we were already on our way to the airport. I was leaning my head on Xander's shoulder, and his jacket was draped around my shoulders.<p>

"I have an uncle" I mumbled, he nodded; a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Yes, I presume you had fun" 'Fun' wasn't the word to describe the feeling in knowing that I had a true and honest family member _alive_ and with me.

"You could say that" I mumbled, and tightened my grip around his waist. His cool lips pressed a kiss to my forehead "Thank you" I mumbled to him, I could feel his lips curl into a smile

"My pleasure" Soon, we reached the airport and boarded upon a small private plane and begun our journey halfway across the world. As I peered out the window, realizing that I wasn't in my little town anymore, but Paris, France about to go to Romania.

"Xander?" My voice was a plea, my eyes stinging. I froze up because… what do I do? Where do I go?

"Kazimia" I looked at him, he cupped my cheek with his hand; and leaned forward placing a comforting kiss on my lips. I wrapped my fingers around his hand, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm scared" I mumbled, and he pulled me into a hug as I started sobbing into his chest.

"Hey, I look at you every minute and think about how strong you are" I nodded as he whispered in my ear "And how beautiful you are, and how brave you are and that alone tells me you can make it through anything" He kissed the top of my head as I fisted his shirt.

"I can't-" I began, which was quickly shushed by him. My sobs grew in size, still remaining quietly, his thumb running up and down the spine of my dress.

"I know you can!" After the sobs lightened, I was left with runny makeup and a throbbing headache. I fell asleep like that, instantly, leaning on Xander.

* * *

><p>I felt a huge mass lying in front of me, and instantly, I snuggled up to the figure, hearing a laugh as hands tightened around my waist.<p>

"You're awake" I hadn't even remembered falling asleep, and now, we are in Romania. I wanted to cry, and glancing down I noticed that I was still in the evening gown.

"Your clothes are put away" He answered, I supported myself on my elbows as I peered around the room. A small fireplace in our room, a long dresser on the adjacent wall, the bed was on the wall opposite the fireplace and the door on the adjacent wall. I got up, and slowly began going through the drawers before picking out some clothes and entering the bathroom. Yeah, not a real fine time to shower. I quickly learned the hot know from the cold since they were labeled with words not colors and stripped myself and stepped into the shower. What if he leaves, then were will I be? What if he's one of them? What if I just threw my life away? I mean, what if- I stopped myself as I peeked at my skin. Red from my subconscious scrubbing that made my skin almost singe.

What if Lucius really wants me? I could feel my breath pick up in panic, as the tears of anxiety began, and I slid down to the floor of the tub. I'm trying, God, so desperately to understand all of this, to trust Xander with everything that I have; but it only gets harder. The door opened, and immediately I tried to hide my tear stained cheeks, but looking up at the messy ponytail of strawberry blonde hair, I only broke again. She stopped and looked at me, then reached over and turned the shower off. Her own eyes, red and puffy as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my huddled body.

"We can only try" I reached my arms out and wrapped it around hr neck as her sobs filled the bathroom.

"I can't even tell if this is all real or not sometimes, and I'm still trying to _fucking _understand" Crying felt good to me, at this exact moment it did. She sorted through what I brought in the bathroom as I dried myself and dressed in my underclothes.

"After seeing you on the plane, I wondered how long I would hold. Cried like a baby" She laughed as she bent to help me put on my shorts.

"Really?" I haven't spoke in hours because my voice was croaky, things aren't how they used to be.

"Yeah, Sev's been a hell of a help" She smiled tearily at me, before getting up and wiping my tears with her blue painted nails.

"Don't forget you're not in this alone anymore" She smiled before she kissed my cheek and hugged me, leaving me sitting on the edge of the tub. After the door shut, I nodded, hanging the dress on the back of the door and quietly slipped out the bathroom. Xander was facing the door, and I crawled onto the bed, and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned, and looked at me as I began settling down; realizing what I wanted he did the same; huddling closer to me.

"I'm beginning to become worried about you" I tangled my legs with his under the blanket as I laid my head on his shoulder. I tousled my fingers through his soft, silky brown hair as he leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

"I know, I'm hoping _to God, _that I'll be fine, with you that should be easy" He smiled, and kissed my shoulder again. When he pulled back, I gazed into his eyes, never noticing how the both of us were inching closer and closer until we could feel each other's breath tingling our lips. He looked at me as I pushed my lips a little forcefully on his, who began fighting back with a burning passion as he gripped my hips. As I fisted his short brown hair, I parted my lips; feeling his silky tongue slide into my mouth.

I can't even began to explain what he tasted like; sweet, like candy almost, drawing me in more. I fisted his shirt as he rolled onto his back, along with me on top of him.

"Stay wi-" I gasped out as we quickly broke for air, myself rolling onto my back with Xander hovering over me. His lips smashing against mines again

"'f course" I fisted his shirt harder, as his grip on me tightened; him slipping his tongue into my mouth again

"You sure?" Of course not, of course I wasn't really sure.

"No" I breathed, he pulled away from me and just gazed into my eyes. I hated that feeling, it was as if he could see right through me. He pulled me closer as he listened to my wildly beating heart, and his chest frantically rose up and down. My chest was pressed against his chest, legs still entangled. My breathing slowed, as he repeatedly kissed my forehead. I liked being held in his arms, something about the idea of safety and comfort.

The frequent crackling of the fire and the dim light from the flames had us in almost silence. I nuzzled my face into Xander's neck.

"Xander?" He kissed my forehead again, and answered me with a 'hmm?' I sigh into his neck "I-I love you" He froze, and slightly pulled away from me

"I love you too" He smiled, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I felt so sated, so serene, it was as if none of _that_ had never even happened. I could finally stop worrying about _them, and start focusing on the good things, like my Uncle and Godfather Henry, and Kenny and Sev, and, and Xander, especially Xander. _


End file.
